Retrace
by Awen Granger
Summary: La amistad es como cuando te orinas en los pantalones Eddie; todos pueden verlo,pero solamente tú puedes sentir su verdadero calor"- dijo Emmet...¡Ya cállate Em y sácame este bendito disfraz! -dijo Ed... Una serie de outakes de Guilty Pleasure. Enjoy it!
1. Outtake 1: A Mud Battlefield

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero esta serie de historias son mías… **

------------------------------------------

Hola chicas…

Se preguntarán; qué diablos hago publicando aquí… jejeje

Bueno, viendo la acogida que tuvo este bonus que propuse en Guilty Pleasure, decidí crear un espacio donde pueda publicar el resto de los capítulos mencionados, debido a que demoro mucho en actualizar mi otro fic… (jejej no me peguen, yo sé que ustedes me quieren y me tienen paciencia ^^).

Tómenlos como si fueran One-shots, en su mayoría son cómicos, drama, y bueno, tiene de todo… espero no decepcionarlas…

------------------------------------------

**Explicaciones previas:**

Antes que pasemos al primer one-shot, quería decirles unas pequeñas cositas:

-En primer lugar, esto no es un capítulo más, para las que no están enteradas. No sigue la secuencia de Guilty Pleasure, pero sí tiene que ver con la historia… sería como un Flash Back, pequeños fragmentos de su pasado.

-Por otro lado, para las que no entendieron desde el inicio; Carlisle es tío de Emmet, no su papá. Carlisle tiene un hermano llamado Andrew (en mi imaginación, claro está... ^^), y Andrew es papá de Emmet…

-Charlie, o sea, el viejo de Bella, no es hermano, ni primo, ni nada de los Cullen, él esta de metido… ^^ jajaja, bueno, son amigos… nada más…

-"Mocho" se usa para calificar a alguien carente de alguna cosa o parte del cuerpo. Ya verán por qué lo digo…

-Y la raza del Perro de Emmet, es un Boxer.

-Bella más o menos tiene 6 años, y los Ed y Em estan por entrar a los 8 años, para que se vayan haciendo una idea.

-¿Qué más?... ¡Ah si!... Este one-shot esta siendo narrado por Bella, así que más o menos váyanse haciendo una idea, y no se olviden de tomar en cuenta su edad ^^

Bueno ahora si no las molesto más… disfruten de este pequeño capítulo…

Enjoy it!

-----------------------------------------

**A Mud Battlefield**

"_El talento gana juegos, pero el trabajo en equipo y la inteligencia gana campeonatos"_

------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

-¡Esme! – había gritado mi madre feliz, apenas bajamos del auto de papá, al ver a tía Esme parada en el porche de la gigantesca casa.

Habían pasado tres años desde que los Cullen decidieron mudarse a New York. Dos años y once meses desde que tío Carlisle decidió comprar una de las casas más bonitas y lujosas de Bridgehampton, digo una de las más bonitas, porque la otra era la mía, que quedaba muy cerca de la nueva casa de Eddie.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Eddie, me presento a Emmet, su primo súper crecido, quien aseguraba tenía la casa más bonita de todas y sobre todo la más grande. De eso último no tenía duda, ya que tía Leanne siempre se andaba quejando de que su casa parecía una granja, por la cantidad de animales que Emmet traía a casa; y según lo que decía mi papi, las granjas son muy grandes.

-¡Reneé, querida! – dijo tía Esme toda emocionada mientras abrazaba a mi mami, para luego girarse a mi - ¿Y cómo esta mi princesita?

-¡Tía Esme! – exclamé contenta de verla, para cuando ella me retuvo en sus brazos y comenzó a darme besos por toda la cara.

-¡Perro del demonio! ¡Trae eso aquí!

Y esa última era Tía Leanne, la mami de Emmet y la "diosa súper sexy" de Tío Andrew, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué Tío Andrew le decía así. Cuando Emmet se lo preguntó, tío Andrew le dijo que le decía así porque Tía Leanne lo hacía llegar al paraíso, o bueno, algo así dijo… la verdad era que aún así no entendíamos nada…

Nosotros teníamos nuestras propias teorías: según Eddie, las diosas eran como los jefes, ya que cuando tía Leanne ordenaba algo, tío Andrew tenía que obedecer sin chistar. Yo por mi parte, creía que las diosas eran como esos genios que te concedían deseos, ya que una vez escuché a Tió Andrew pedirle a Tía Leanne, que lo convirtiera en Clark Kent, para que ella pueda ser su Luisa Lane. Y Emmet pensaba que las diosas eran mujeres con superpoderes, ya que una vez escuchó gritar a tío Andrew: "¡Vive, Andicito vive!"….

¿Quién era Andiecito? No sé… según Emmet, era la mascota invisible de su papi, ya que lo había escuchado nombrar varias veces…

-Mi reina – dijo tía Leanne plantándome un beso en la frente, mientras saludaba a mis papás con gesto resignado, al ver que el perro se relamía el hocico, limpiando todo vestigio del pedazo de carne que se había robado.

Y ese es Mocho, el perro raro que Emmet trajo a casa hace un año.

Si, es raro, tan raro como su dueño.

Recuerdo que el doctor de perros dijo que Mocho era un perro muy hip… hiper… ¡hiperactivo!, y como Eddie, Em y Yo, no entendíamos qué quería decir "hiperactivo", nos explicó que se debía a que era muy juguetón. Luego Tío Andie preguntó si eso se debía a que le faltaba un tes… tes… testículo… ¡Sí! Si, eso que tienen los perros machos, y que se supone vienen en pares, pero a Mocho, como es un perro raro, le faltaba uno… pero bueno, el doctor dijo que no le faltaba el tes… tes… ¡eso!... sino que lo tenía por dentro.

A veces me pregunto si le duele. Eddie por su parte cree que le debe incomodar, por eso Mocho camina raro. Y Emmet piensa que el no tener un tes… ¡testículo!... lo hace más especial.

Yo por mi parte creo que a Emmet también le falta un testículo o tal vez no tenga los dos, ya que es mucho más hiperactivo que el raro de Mocho.

-¡Enana! – gritaron desde la sala.

Me solté de tía Leanne, para correr hacia la casa, tras de mí pude escuchar cómo alguien bufaba para cuando llegamos a la espaciosa sala de los Cullen, y vimos a tío Andrew practicando lucha libre con tío Carlisle, muy cerca del piano de cola que la habían comprado a Eddie ese año.

Ese de ahí era tío Andrew, el papi de Emmet, y el que estaba debajo del tío Andrew era el tío Carlisle, el papi de Eddie, ambos son hermanos y sobre todo son mis tíos favoritos, aunque no sería justo decir eso, ya que son los únicos tíos que tengo. En realidad ni siquiera son mis tíos de verdad, pero me hacen llamarlos así desde que los conozco. Mami dice que es porque me consideran parte de la familia, al igual que ella quiere a Emmet y Edward como si fueran sus propios hijos, o sea, mis hermanos, y eso me parece bien ya que yo los quiero mucho a ambos…

Pero bueno, mis tíos solían jugar mucho a las peleas, aunque yo no le encontraba el gusto a ese juego, ya que siempre terminaban rompiendo algo, se quejaban de dolores de espalda, o terminaban siendo castigados por tía Esme o tía Leanne.

-Andrew, suelta a Carlisle – dijo tía Leanne entrando tras de mí.

"_¿Ya ven? Siempre los reprendían"… _

En ese momento mi mami entraba del brazo de Esme, mientras hablaban muy emocionadas de los planes para el próximo viaje, y aunque papi venía más rezagado, se puso a reír al ver a tío Carlisle morado por la llave que tío Andrew le estaba haciendo.

Tío Andrew tuvo que hacerle caso a tía Leanne a regañadientes y soltar a tío Carlisle, para cuando se giró a mí y corrió para levantarme del suelo.

-¿Y cómo esta mi peque? – preguntó, alzándome en un abrazo estrangulador.

-Tío…And… Andie…no… pue… do

-Suéltala tonto – dijo tío Carlisle dándole un coscorrón – ¡no puede respirar! – terminó arrancándome de los brazos de tío Andrew – ¿estás bien princesita? – preguntó para cuando yo empecé a reír al ver a tío Andie haciendo un puchero, mientras extendía sus brazos a mí.

-Hey, eso no es justo… devuélveme a mi nuera favorita – dijo tratando de alcanzarme ya que tío Carlisle, había estado corriendo conmigo en brazos alrededor del mueble, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo en seco.

-¿Nuera? – gruñó mi papá.

-¿Qué es una Muerra? – dije yo, llamando la atención de todos los adultos en la sala.

-No "Muerra" enana… sino nuera….

-Eso dije yo… - dije arrugando mi ceño.

-Ni se te ocurra – dijo mi papi, para cuando tío Andrew abrió la boca para hablar.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó mi mami – no sería mala idea, aunque yo creo que con Eddie se entendería mejor…

-¡Reneé! – bramó mi papi – mi bebe NUNCA… ¡NUNCA SE VA A CASAR!... ¡NI VA A TENER NOVIOS! – gritó poniéndose cada ves más morado.

-¿Qué es un novio? – le pregunté a tío Carlisle que se encontraba rojo aguantando la risa, por lo que no me pudo contestar.

"_Mami dice que aguantarse es malo, te puede salir una… una… una hernia... Si eso… una hernia es como una segunda cabeza… Tío Carlisle es bonito, pero no sé si tía Esme lo quiera recibir si tiene dos cabezas. Sería raro… será mejor que le diga"._ Pensé, para cuando iba a hablar, pero tío Carlisle me interrumpió.

-¿Edward y Bella? – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa paternal - ¡ME ENCANTA LA IDEA! – exclamó sobre los bramidos de mi papi.

-¡PUES A MI NO! – contraatacó mi papi.

-Ya empezaron… - dijo tía Leanne soltando un suspiro de frustración, mientras salía al patio a chequear cómo iba la carne en la barbacoa - ¿vienen chicas? – preguntó dirigiéndose a mi mami y tía Esme.

-¡Oh vamos Charlie! ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustaría ver a Belli-Belli con mi muchachote? – preguntó tío Andrew mientras escapaba de papá que lo quería atrapar.

-O con mi Edward – dijo tío Carlisle bajándome al suelo.

-Ni con el tuyo – respondió mi papi escupiendo bilis por todos lados – ni con el tuyo – terminó apuntando a tío Carlisle - ¡así que olvídenlo!

Había estado más entretenida en ver correr a mis tíos alrededor de la sala, mientras mi papi los perseguía, que no me había dado cuenta que mami se había ido con tía Leanne, y tía Esme me estaba hablando.

-Cariño – murmuró acariciando mi mejilla para llamar mi atención - ¿por qué no vas a ver a los chicos? Creo que están en la habitación de Edward…

-¡Yap! – dije contenta y salí corriendo al tercer piso, mientras escuchaba cómo se rompían vidrios en el primer piso y tía Esme gritaba.

-¡Andrew!

-¡Fue Carlisle!

------------------------------------------------

Caminé distraía por los pasillos de la gran casa pensando en los posibles significados para las palabras que solía mencionar tío Andrew… _"Bueno, se los preguntaría a los chicos luego"_ pensé para cuando llegué a la tercera planta, en donde se encontraba el cuarto de Eddie, el de Emmet y el mío, ya que tía Esme había insistido en que Em y Yo, tuviéramos nuestras propias habitaciones para cuando fuéramos a pasar las vacaciones ahí.

Me detuve frente a la puerta del cuarto de Eddie y suspiré frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de recordar cuál era la contraseña…

-Toc, toc…- conté hasta tres y volví a tocar – toc, toc, toc… - conté hasta cinco y dije - ¡Emmet es mi dios súper sexy y Eddie tiene ojos de sapo en escabeche! – grité concentrada al máximo.

¡Sip! Estaba segura que esa era la contraseña. Todas las semanas la cambiábamos, esta semana le había tocado hacerla a Emmet, y como Em pensaba que el color de ojos de Eddie se parecía a los del sapo en escabeche, pues, planteó esa tonta contraseña.

-¡Pasa! – gritó una voz amortiguada desde adentro.

¡Bien! Definitivamente esto era algo que no esperaba encontrar, bueno, en realidad si.

Hace unos días mami me había comentado del nuevo pasatiempo de tío Andrew y Em, pero recalcó que Em estaba llevando este juego al extremo…

¡Claro! Ahora comprendía por qué mami decía que tía Leanne estaba tan desesperada para buscar a un psicolo… no, espera… ¿cómo era?... psi… psico… psicótico… ¡sip!, esos señores aburridos de gafas grandes y extrañas, que te hacen echar en un mueble y te piden que hables de ti, mientras ellos dibujan cosas extrañas en sus cuadernos hasta que tú te quedas dormido… ¡esos mismos!…

Bueno, no era tan raro después de todo… es de Em de quién estamos hablando… un Em que ha pasado por diferentes etapas, desde convertirse en un… ¿Cómo lo llamaba papi?... ah si, un desnudista compulsivo… si eso… hasta un aficionado coleccionista de las mascotas con características más extrañas…

¿Pero y ahora esto? ¿Qué de bueno le encontraba a disfrazarse?

Y peor aún, según tía Leanne, Em no se había quitado el disfraz durante semanas… ¡Ni siquiera para bañarse!...

-¡Bella ven! – me dijo un Spiderman muy emocionado, asomando la cabeza por detrás de la gran cama de Eddie.

-¿Emmie, eres tú? – pregunté confusa.

-Shushhh Bella – bisbiseó – estoy de incognito – dijo mirando para ambos lados, mientras alguien debajo de él bufaba – ahora dime Spiderman…

-Suéltame – escuché una voz amortiguada desde el suelo.

-¿Ed estas bien? – dije asustada rodeando la cama para acercarme, cuando lo vi…

-Bells… - dijo Spiderman con una sonrisa radiante – te presento a Superman – dijo sentado sobre un disfrazado Edward, que luchaba por soltarse del agarre de Em.

-¿Spiderman y Superman? – pregunté anonadada, para cuando prorrumpí en sonoras carcajadas.

-Yo que tu no me reiría mucho – dijo Superman con el ceño fruncido para cuando por fin pudo sacarse de encima a Spiderman.

-Es que… - intente juntar aire para poder hablar, mientras me limpiaba pequeñas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos por la risa que me hacía retorcerme – es que te ves tan gracioso con esas pantis Eddie – dije dándole un besito en la mejilla, logrando que relajara su ceño.

-Spiderman – dijo Superman tomando mi mano mientras me jalaba para que me sentara junto a él en la cama - ¿No has traído nada para Bella?

-¡Oh! – exclamé, abriendo la boca en una perfecta "O" – no, no, no… ni se les ocurra…

-¡Vamos Bella! – dijo Spiderman sacudiendo una bolsa en sus manos – siempre hacemos todo juntos – se alzó la máscara para que pudiera ver el puchero súper adorable que estaba haciendo, mientras batía sus pestañas de forma exagerada.

-No… yo no quiero…

-Mira Bella… hasta Mocho esta disfrazado… - dijo Superman apuntando a Mocho, que acaba de salir del baño de Eddie, relamiéndose el hocico tras haber bebido agua del inodoro…

-¿Qué es? – pregunté intentando adivinar. Su disfraz era extraño, llevaba un sombrero negro tamaño miniatura, del cual sobresalían sus orejas, una capa negra mal amarrada al cuello, y un antifaz con el cual estaba luchando ahora para sacárselo.

-Lo ofendes Bella – dijo Spiderman - ¡Es el Batdog! – exclamó emocionado.

-Ahhhh… - comencé a pensar si aquel personaje de verdad existía. Había oído de Batman… ¿Pero Batdog? ¿En serio?– más se parece al Zorro – dije, girando la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de encontrarle sentido a ese disfraz.

-Bella – llamó Spiderman, extendiéndome la bolsa de papel de llamativos colores – vamos… se te va a ver bien…

-¡No te me acerques! – le grité, para cuando salté de la cama y él me siguió, mientras yo comenzaba a retroceder de espaldas – Eddie… - dije pidiendo su ayuda. Ed tenía una cara contrariada. Se debatía entre ayudarme o dejar que Em me disfrazara.

-Tú decides Bella, es por las buenas o por las malas… -dijo Em para cuando mi espalda chocó con la pared cercana al baño.

-Eddie… - llamé.

-Em – dijo Edward frustrado, acercándose a Em en un intento de persuadirlo – no creo que sea necesario que ella…

-Tú cállate Eddie, y ponte bien las pantis, que se te están cayendo…

-Bella lo siento – dijo girándose para arreglarse el tonto disfraz.

Miré primero a Spiderman que estaba radiante extendiéndome una bolsa con el disfraz, luego a Batdog, que se había subido a la cama de Edward, o debería decir del traidor de Superman, para cuando Batdog le empezó a gruñir a Superman, ya que este estaba intentando bajarlo de la pulcra cama recién hecha. Suspiré resignada, con Spiderman había aprendido una frase muy cierta que solía repetir tía Leanne: "Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles. ¿Qué te queda cariño? Después de todo, así son ellos… ¡Hombres!"

Tomé la bolsa sin decir una sola palabra. Batdog alzó su cabeza, girándola hacia un lado, mientras me miraba curioso. Spiderman y Superman aguantaron la respiración, mientras yo me dirigía al baño, hasta que me perdí por al puerta cerrándola de un solo portazo.

Ya dentro de éste, cerré los ojos con miedo de ver el contenido de tan espantosa bolsa. Estaba asustada… estaba aterrada… ¡Dios!

"_¡Vamos Bella, tu puedes! Te han hecho hacer peores cosas"_ me animé mentalmente, para cuando abrí la bolsa…

-¿¡GATUBELA!? – chillé furiosa, para cuando ellos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas desde el otro cuarto.

---------------------------------------------------

Bien, esto no era algo que había esperado cuando Eddie me llamó ayer en la tarde, diciendo que harían una parrillada en su casa para darle la bienvenida a Em y a sus tíos. No, definitivamente no esperaba estar parada en medio del patio de tía Esme, vestida como Gatubela, sosteniendo la correa de un Batdog muy hiperactivo, al lado de un Spiderman muy eufórico y un Superman entretenido en mirar el brillo de sus zapatos, mientras nuestros padres nos miraban con la boca abierta. Pero era Emmet, ¿qué más podía esperar de él?...

Después de haber salido del cuarto de baño con este tonto disfraz, había estado persiguiendo a Eddie para pegarle, porque no dejaba de reír.

Y a Spiderman no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ir a mostrarle a nuestros padres, el fruto de su trabajo.

Y ahora aquí estábamos, en medio del patio de tía Esme, parados cerca de la gran piscina, frente a la gran barbacoa donde se estaban asando deliciosas carnes y tratando de posar para los millones de fotos que nos comenzaron a sacar, para cuando los adultos pudieron salir de su estado de estupefacción….

-----------------------------------------

-Muy bien – dijo tía Esme llamando la atención de todos – ¡hora de comer!

-¡Comida! – gritaron tío Andrew y Emmet a la vez, mientras corrían a la gran mesa plegable que habían armado bajo la sombra de "Atlas", el sauce más grande y viejo que adornaba el patio de tía Esme.

-Vamos Bella – dijo Eddie tomando mi mano.

-¿No hacen linda pareja? – preguntó mi mami recostándose en el hombro de papá, para cuando Eddie me ayudo a subir a mi silla.

-Ese es mi niño – dijo tío Carlisle con orgullo, mientras papi echaba chispas por los ojos.

-No empiecen por favor… - pidió tía Leanne colocando una gran fuente de hamburguesas en la mesa – y tu Em no exageres con la comida – ordenó, quitándole la fuente de pollo que casi había vaciado el solo.

-Pero mami… - empezó a hacer un puchero – mírame, estoy flaco…

-Oh, si claro, mi cielo… - dijo tía Leanne rodando los ojos.

-Vamos amor, si queremos que nuestro hijo sea un futbolista famoso, tiene que comer bien – dijo tío Andrew concentrado en aumentar cosas a la montaña de comida que tenía en su plato.

-Mi Emmie no va a ser futbolista, ¿verdad cielo? – dijo besando a Em por todos lados.

-¡Nop! – dijo metiéndose otro trozo de pollo en la boca ya repleta – ¡voy a ser Porrista! – exclamo radiante, para cuando todos explotamos en sonaras carcajadas por la cara que había puesto tío Andrew.

-----------------------------------------

La comida acabó para cuando tío Andrew retó a papá a ver quién era más rápido en acabar una fuente de hotdogs. Papi no quiso jugar, pero terminó aceptando cuando tío Andie lo llamó gallina y comenzó a actuar como tal. En realidad no los entiendo, ya que papi no tiene plumas, pero bueno, al final terminó aceptando la apuesta, y como siempre, ganó Mocho… Ya que de lo emocionado que estaba se terminó subiendo a la mesa en mitad del juego para llevarse toda la comida que pudo cargar en su hocico, hasta que tía Leanne lo comenzó a perseguir con una escoba…

------------------------------------------

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor para cuando Eddie y yo nos sentamos a descansar bajo la sombra de Atlas.

-¿En dónde se metió Emmie? – pregunté.

-No sé... – contesto Eddie distraído, mientras arrancaba unas flores blancas del suelo – tampoco veo a Mocho por ningún lado.

-Que raro…

-Toma – dijo extendiéndome las flores.

-¡Gracias! – exclamé dándole un besito a lo cual Eddie terminó sonrojándose.

-¡Hey! – gritó Emmie saliendo de la casa – vamos a jugar – dijo agitando un balón de futball americano en sus manos.

-Yo paso… - susurré sin ánimos.

-Vamos Bella, no puede ser tan malo… - pidió Eddie sonriendo, mientras me tendía una mano para ayudarme a levantar. _"¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esa frase?" _pensé.

-Ok… - dije resignada, dirigiéndonos a donde estaba Em junto a Mocho.

-¿Por qué te quitaste tu máscara Bella? ¿Y dónde esta tu capa Eddie? – preguntó Em ceñudo.

-Hace calor – contestamos los dos a la vez.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a jugar Em? Además somos pocos… -pero fui interrumpida por la voz de tío Andrew.

-¿Ya les dijiste Em? – gritó tío Andie arrastrando a tío Carlisle y a papi, a donde estábamos parados.

---------------------------------

En momentos como estos, era que salía a relucir el espíritu competitivo de los hermanos Cullen. ¡Claro!, y como siempre nos terminaban arrastrando a todos…

Al final los equipos quedaron así:

Tío Carlisle lideraba a Eddie, tía Leanne y Papi Charlie, mientras tío Andrew lideraba el equipo en el que estaba Em, mi mami, Mocho y yo.

Y tía Esme sería el árbitro.

-¡Reunión de equipo! – gritó tío Andrew - ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó, para cuando todos rodaron los ojos.

-No tienes que gritar querido – dijo tía Leanne – estamos a tu lado…

-Bueno – susurro tío Andrew - ¿está bien así? – preguntó mientras el equipo de tío Carlisle se alejaba a una esquina.

-Muy bien equipo – dijo para cuando ya estábamos solos - ¡Reneé!

-¡Aquí estoy! – dijo mi mami riendo, mientras formábamos un extraño círculo con las cabezas inclinadas y Mocho en el centro.

-Bien Reneé, tu vas a marcar a Charlie… así que usa todas tus armas… - dijo guiñándole un ojo - ¡Bella!

-¡Sip! – respondí nerviosa.

-Tu vas contra tu tía Leanne – ordenó mientras yo asentía.

-¡Yo voy contra Eddie! – exclamó Em golpeando su mano con un puño.

-Y yo me encargo de Carlisle – dijo tío Andrew sobándose las manos.

-¿Y Mocho qué va a hacer? – pregunté

-Ahhhh Mocho – vaciló mirando a Mocho – uhmmm… a él déjenlo ser…

-¡Yap! – dijimos Em y yo a la vez, mientras mamá reía histérica.

-¿Alguna pregunta? – dijo tío Andrew.

-¡Yop! – exclamé alzando la mano para llamar su atención - ¿Cómo se juega?

----------------------------------------

Tío Andrew se emocionó a la hora de dar su "pequeña" explicación de cómo jugar bien. Al final sólo entendí que debíamos pasar el balón por la línea contraria para obtener un Touchdown y sumar 6 puntos, llevándonos por el camino a cuantos pudiéramos. Luego de haber marcado, debíamos patear el balón a través de los árboles para sumar un "Extra Point" (1 punto), o sino volver a hacer una carrera para cruzar la línea de gol enemiga y marcar un "Extra Game" y sumar 2 puntos.

¿Entendieron? Porque yo no tanto… creo que me perdí para cuando llegamos a Touchdown…

El partido empezó con el silbatazo que dio tía Esme.

Tío Andrew se hizo de la posesión de la pelota, para cuando tío Carlisle se le tiró encima, Ed recogió el balón que había salido rodando por el suelo sin dueño y comenzó a correr hacia donde Mocho y yo estábamos parados, sin saber qué hacer.

Emmet apareció por un lado, colisionando estrepitosamente con Ed que no lo había visto venir. Mocho corrió tras de la pelota que salió disparada, y la atrapó con su hocico en pleno vuelo.

-¡Ven perrito, perrito! – comenzó a llamar tía Leanne, mientras trataba de acercarse a él con cuidado.

-¡Corre Mocho! – grité yo, y Mocho obediente, emprendió la marcha.

-¡Por ahí no Mocho! – gritó Emmie debajo de Eddie, ya que Mocho se estaba saliendo de la cancha.

-¡Mocho suelta! – ordenó tía Leanne, mientras comenzaba a forcejear con él, para cuando lo alcanzó - ¡No Mocho! – gritó ya que Mocho había soltado la pelota, y se había lanzado sobre ella, para comenzar a babearla.

La pelota rodó hasta chocar con mis pies y en un acto mecánico la levanté sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Corre Bella! – gritó mi papi.

Y así lo hice, corrí todo lo que pude, pero Eddie me dio el alcance rápidamente. ¡Vamos! Todos saben que soy torpe con los pies…

-¡Suéltala Bella! – pidió cerrándome el paso.

-¡No! – grité emocionada.

-¡Por favor Bella! – rogó él.

-¡Muévete Eddie! – pedí yo, y así lo hizo.

Eddie se tiró al piso, fingiendo que lo había empujado al momento de salir disparada hacia la meta, dejándome el camino libre para que pudiera anotar.

-¡Esa es mi niña! – gritaba mi mami eufórica detrás de mi.

El juego seguía muy parejo, después del primer touchdown, mami marcó otro tanto, y fue increíble ver cómo papi alzaba en peso a mami, para detenerla cuando iba a marcar otro tanto.

O cuando tía Leanne se interpuso entre tío Andrew y el balón, impidiendo que este lo alcanzara, ordenándole que diera media vuelta. Logrando que el agachara la cabeza y volviera por donde había venido.

Estábamos 22 a 21 cuando Emmet patio la pelota dejándola correr libre sin que nadie la detuviera…

Tío Carlisle corrió a la vez que tío Andrew para cuando chocaron estrepitosamente. Tía Leanne corrió detrás de ellos tropezando con sus pies para terminar cayendo encima de ellos. Papi me alzó sobre su hombro, mientras sostenía con una mano a mami con mucho esfuerza, ya que ella luchaba por soltarse. Ed y Em se lanzaron tras la pelota, pero fue muy tarde…

-¡Perro del demonio! ¡Suelta esa pelota! – gritó tía Leanne debajo de tío Andrew.

"_¿En qué momento habían cambiado de posición?"_

Pero como siempre, Mocho no lo hizo y comenzó a correr con la pelota en su hocico…

-¡Corre Mocho! – gritó Em -¡Corre!

Y Mocho así lo hizo, marcando otro tanto para cuando cruzo la línea enemiga, pero no se detuvo, no… Mocho siguió corriendo hasta perderse entre los árboles que rodean la gran casa de tía Esme.

Media hora después….

-¡Mocho vuelve!

---------------------------------------------

Estaba cansada de estar caminando por el inmenso jardín, sin dar con el paradero de Batdog, o lo que quedaba de él. Ese perro cuando quería esconderse, si que lo hacía…

Hasta ahora sólo habíamos encontrado la capa de Batdog en los arbustos de hortensias, y la máscara junto al sombrero, en el pequeño rosal que quedaba cerca del lago artificial.

-Debe estar cerca – alentó Ed a Em, que parecía estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Y si se lo llevaron los extraterrestres? – dijo poniendo un puchero – o se calló al lago…

-Emmie – suspiré – sabes que él nada mejor que todos juntos, así que creo que el lago no es un problema… - dije dándole una mirada al lago que estaba muy cerca.

Habíamos estado caminando hasta que nos detuvimos a tan solo unos metros del lago, en donde un grupo de gansos estaban nadando tranquilamente. Este era uno de mis lugares favoritos, solía venir con Ed en días de escuela, para avanzar nuestras tareas sentados bajo la sombra de algún árbol, mientras observábamos como las aves interactuaban en ese pequeño y tranquilo lugar, rodeado de rocas y pequeños montículos de arena, que ahora se encontraba totalmente húmeda, ya que un día antes había llovido de tal manera, que ésta se encontraba enlodada y peligrosa…

-Bella tiene razón… - dijo Ed llamando mi atención – vamos a seguir…

-¡Cuidado Eddie!

Había estado tan distraída, que no había visto venir al ganso que estaba siendo perseguido por Mocho, para cuando empujaron a Eddie tras su paso.

El ganso se tiró al lago artificial, seguido por un hiperactivo Mocho que no dejaba de ladrar a su paso. Eddie había resbalado hasta la orilla empapándose por completo, para cuando Mocho comenzó a chapotear en el agua, mientras espantaba a las aves…

-¡Basta Mocho! – grite preocupada, tratando de avanzar hasta donde estaba Eddie.

-Quédate ahí Bella – pidió él – esto está muy resbaloso.

Pero fue muy tarde para cuando mi bota izquierda se atoró en el lodo y yo perdí el equilibrio, yéndome de bruces. Traté de levantarme a duras penas, pero el suelo estaba resbaladizo y volví a tropezar, cayendo, pero estaba vez sentada…

Eddie a duras penas se arrastró por el barro hasta que llegó a mí. Tenía la mitad de mi cara, cubierta por una fina capa de lodo, mientras sentía como mis pantis se comenzaban a humedecer por el lodo que las estaba cubriendo. Mientras Eddie tenía todo el pecho embarrado y la trusa roja de Superman la tenía completamente negra.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó para cuando llegó a mi lado.

Y no pude aguantar, estallando en sonoras carcajadas mientras el me veía confuso.

-Creo que se golpeó la cabeza – dijo Emmie.

-¡Tú cállate! – le grité, con lágrimas en los ojos por el esfuerzo que hacía para reír y hablar.

-Ya esta mejor… - susurró Emmie, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Vamos Bella, hay que pararnos… - dijo intentando levantarse, pero volvió a resbalar cayendo a mi costado, mientras yo reía ahora con más insistencia – esto no es gracioso Bella – dijo recostándose en un brazo mientras me veía ceñudo.

-Si lo es Eddie – dije embarrándole la cara, con el puñado de lodo que había estado sosteniendo.

-¡Quiero venganza! – lo escuché susurrar, para cuando me agaché a las justas evadiendo un puñado de lodo que había sido lanzado por él, pero le terminó dando a Spiderman.

-¡Esto es la guerra Superman! – exclamó Emmie quitándose la máscara que había recibido todo el impacto.

-Oh, no, no, no Emmet… - pedí yo.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, para cuando Emmet se tiró al suelo, impulsándose sobre este como si fuera una resbaladera, hasta llegar a dónde estábamos Ed y yo.

Los tres nos miramos el uno al otro, esperando a ver quién daba el primer golpe.

Uno, dos y…

-¡Mocho no! – gritamos al mismo tiempo, para cuando Mocho se metió en medio de los tres para comenzarse a sacudir todo el agua y lodo que tenía encima.

Y la guerra empezó, Emmie comenzó a lanzar bolas y bolas de lodo a un Ed que trataba de contestar a sus ataques detrás de un montículo de lodo que se había juntado y se estaba secando al sol. Yo corrí hasta ubicarme tras de una de las rocas que habían en la orilla para poder esconderme.

_Silencio… _

¿En dónde estaba la bulla? Me asomé por detrás de la roca pero no los veía por ningún lado, para cuando sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro por detrás…

Giré despacio, para encontrarme con mi peor pesadilla… ahí estaba Emmie, sosteniendo un pocotón de lodo en cada mano, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa radiante en su cara, para cuando extendió una mano y la soltó sobre mi cabello…

_¡Eso si que no Cullen! _

Pensé mientras le saltaba encima, logrando tumbarlo al suelo mientras ambos no dejábamos de reír… rodamos por el suelo, luchando por ver quién daría la siguiente estocada para cuando dijo...

-Peleas como una niña Bella – murmuró, mientras yo lo empecé a ver ceñuda.

-¿Eso crees Emmie? – pregunté, atacándolo por sorpresa, logrando sentarme en su espalda, mientras el luchaba por levantarse conmigo encima. Tomé una de sus manos, retorciéndola por detrás de su espalda, mientras el comenzaba a patalear el suelo para que lo soltara…

-Ay, ay Bella… ¡ya va! ¡ya va! ¡tú ganas! – exclamaba golpeando el suelo con la otra mano. Imitando las competencias de lucha libre que muchas veces nos habíamos sentado a ver juntos.

-Llorón – dije levantándome de su encima.

-Abusiva… - respondió el sacándome la lengua, para cuando le cayó otra bola de lodo en toda la cara.

-¡Que asco! – reí de su cara, para cuando Emmie corrió al encuentro de Eddie tirándolo al suelo. Yo corrí detrás de él tumbándome sobre los dos, mientras comenzábamos a dar vueltas por todo el lodo, mientras Mocho ladraba a nuestro alrededor.

-¡Chicos qué es…! – pero tío Carlisle no pudo terminar cuando una bola perdida, salió volando directo a su cara.

No nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero todos los adultos estaban mirándonos parados a cierta distancia de donde estábamos jugando.

"_Estamos en problemas"_ pensé escupiendo un poco de lodo. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la estridente risa de tío Andrew, que se sostenía el estómago mientras se burlaba de la cara de tío Carlisle.

Este hizo algo que no había esperado ver… tomo parte del lodo que le corría por la cara y se lo tiró a tío Andrew que tenía la boca abierta en ese momento.

Tío Andrew se agachó a recoger un pocotón de lodo y se la untó en la camisa blanca de tío Carlisle, retándolo a qué contestara.

Este no quedándose corto ni perezoso, tomó más lodo lanzándoselo a tío Andrew quién lo evadió a las justas, para cuando éste estrelló por casualidad sobre mi mami Reneé.

Mi mamá miro de mi tío Carlisle a mi tío Andrew, mientras ambos comenzaron a retroceder con las manos en alto, para cuando ella agarró más lodo y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas dándole de lleno a mi papi…

-¡Pelea! – gritó tío Andrew, mientras se tiraba sobre tío Carlisle que no había tenido tiempo para reaccionar, llevándoselo al suelo.

Mientras mi mamá corría a refugiarse a mi lado, ya que papi la había comenzado a perseguir con las manos llenas de lodo. Tía Leanne en un intento de parar a tío Andrew terminó acercándose más de la cuenta por donde estaba corriendo Mocho, quién apenas la vio corrió a su encuentro tumbándola al suelo mientras la llenaba de baba y barro…

La batalla se había vuelto brutal, no se en qué momento estaba cubriéndome las espaldas junto a tío Carlisle y Emmet, para cuando Eddie, tía Leanne y mi papá salieron de la nada lanzando millones de bolas de lodo por todos lados…

Una bola sin dueño salió volando entre las miles de bolas que surcaban el cielo para darle de lleno a tía Esme que estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol observando la grandiosa escena…

_Silencio…_

-QUIÉN… - gritó furiosa para cuando todos la interrumpimos….

-¡FUE ANDREW! – dijimos a una sola voz.

-¿Yo qué?

--------------------------------------------------------

Bien…

¿Qué les pareció? ^^

Si, lo sé... estoy loca… ¡pero vamos!... A que se divirtieron ^^…

Espero que les haya gustado… ya algunas lo han leído en mi otro fic…

Pero iré subiendo otros bonus para cuando demore en actualizar Guilty Pleasure…

Se me cuidan mucho chicas, y para las que quieran saber, estaré actualizando GP probablemente dentro de dos semanas. No ofrezco hacerlo antes, ya que me encuentro atada de manos con la cantidad de exámenes y exposiciones que tengo en la universidad…

Lo siento chicas… pero prometo recompensarlas…

Las quiero muchooo

Patty


	2. Outtake 2: Santa Claus no existe

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía, así que disfrútenla.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cómo están mis bellas? ^^

Ya estoy de vacaciones, así que he vuelto con fuerza y nuevas historias por delante. Este pequeño OS esta algo descontinuado ya que ya pasó Navidad, pero como doña Imaginación decidió iluminarme días después de esta fecha, pues qué se le hace. Disfruten de este pequeño outtake en la medida en que sea posible y pues nos vemos pronto con el capítulo final de GP. Para las que quieran adelantos del capítulo final, ya los publiqué por mi facebook. Y por último; este capítulo va dedicado con todo mi corazón a las chicas del grupo _"Por las que queremos que Awen actualice Remi"_… Están locas de remate y por eso nos llevamos tan bien. A esos pedacitos de mi alma, ¡las quiero!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Santa Claus no existe**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Quiero a mi Mamaaaa…! –gritó Mike privado del susto, haciendo saltar a Jessica que lloraba desesperada a su lado.

Vi a mi mami meterle una paleta en la boca para callarlo mientras amenazaba por su celular a mi papá. Cosas como; "te matare Charlie", "mi niña esta mal", "¡encuentra un psicólogo para ellos!" se escapaban de su boca con un tono demasiado chillón para mi gusto. A mi me dolía mucho la cabecita de tanto llorar pero los adultos no dejaban de gritar.

Recostando mi cabecita en el suelo, volví a mirar a Mike que ahora se turnaba en chupar su paleta y decir por momentos que quería a su mamá, para luego centrar mi atención en la Barbie Malibu que descansaba cerca de mí y a la que le faltaba su cabeza. Suspiré, yo no le había pedido eso a Santa, pero por lo menos ahora entendía el por qué nunca acertaba en mis regalos. El año pasado por ejemplo, Ed pidió una Play 1 y Santa le trajo un piano. ¿En qué se parece un play 1 a un piano? No lo sé, pero ahora si entiendo el porqué mi cuarto está lleno de ropa que no uso y barbies que me parecen tontas. Y luego dicen que lo hacían por nosotros. Bufé. Si lo hubieran hecho por nosotros, por lo menos nos hubieran dado lo que pedíamos, ¿verdad? ¡Ay los adultos!, pensé fastidiada mirando a los niños que no dejaban de llorar.

Mike y Jess no me gustaban, pero eran nuestros nuevos compañeros del curso. Quise acercarme a ellos pero estaba demasiado, ¿cómo dice papá? A pedo, si, a pedo como para poder moverme. La verdad no sé qué es eso de pedo, yo pensé que pedo significaba cuando te tirabas un gas pero una vez escuché a papi decirle a mami; "mira amor, ese hombre esta a pedo", a mi no me parecía que se hubiera tirado un gas ya que el hombre solo estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, sin hacer nada. Pero bueno, yo estaba así ahora, mi cabeza me dolía y no tenía ánimos de levantarme. Por un lado ya estaba haciéndome a la idea mientras que por el otro, seguía esperando que papá regresara y dijera que todo esto no era más que una broma, pero ya habían pasado horas y Mocho seguía desaparecido, la barba chamuscada de Santa estaba hecha un ovillo a los pies de Emmet, nuestro árbol no era más que un recuerdo tras haberse prendido fuego y mis tías miraban con miedo a Edward que abrazaba sus piernas y se mecía de atrás a adelante, murmurando bajito un "Santa no existe".

Tengo 7 años y esta es la historia de cómo mi familia destruyó mis sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy es navidad, una de mis fechas favoritas. Digo una porque la otra es mi cumpleaños. Sonriendo dejé que mami terminara de arreglarme el cabello. Según mi papá, mamá anda pasando por una etapa difícil así que debemos ser buenos con ella; menostasia creo que lo llama, y según él mami actúa raro por eso. Puede ponerse a llorar de la nada, tirarle a dady lo que encuentre a la mano cuando éste la hace renegar o de un momento a otro estar de lo más feliz y cariñosa.

A mi me parece que no esta rara, eso es normal en ella.

Miré por la ventana y sonreí al ver a tía Esme tirando de Ed hacia la casa, pero éste insistía en seguir lanzándole bolas de nieve a Em que agarraba a Mocho como escudo. Este último, emocionado por seguir jugando con ellos, se lanzó contra tía Esme tirándola al suelo y hundiéndola en un gran montículo de nieve para terminar prendiéndose de la pierna de Ed y arrastrándolo lejos de la escena del crimen.

"Pobre Mocho, tía Esme lo matará", pensé girándome hacia mamá para apurarla. -¿Ya mami?

-Listo mi princesa.-dice ella dándome unas palmaditas para que me baje de la silla.

Prefiero no mirarme al espejo. Mamá últimamente anda experimentando con mi cabello. Cada vez que recuerdo la vez que me hizo miles de pequeñas trenzas en todo el cabello, empieza a dolerme la cabeza. Le llevó días conseguir soltármelas todas, y para cuando lo consiguió, tenía el cabello tan ondulado que Em empezó a decir que me parecía a Krusty el payaso, porque por unos lados me faltaba cabello y por otros estaba demasiado esponjoso.

Corrí hacia la primera planta y me crucé con tía Leanne en las escaleras, que batallaba con un sucio Em cuesta arriba.

-¡Pero no quiero cambiarme mamá!-exclamó Emmy agarrándose de la baranda con brazos y piernas.

Tía Leanne suspiró y empezó a tirar de él.- Tus amiguitas van a venir y te van a ver así, ¿qué crees que pensarán?

-No me importa. Las niñas son tontas.

"Hombres", pensé rodando los ojos al llegar a su altura. -¡Tú eres el tonto! – le grité antes de patearlo en la canilla.

Emmy se soltó asombrado y tía Leanne aprovechó ese descuido para arrastrarlo escaleras arriba. –Gracias cielo.

-De nada tía.-sonreí, deteniéndome a pensar por un momento que tal vez yo también debía estar menostasica, eso que papi dice que tiene mami, ya que también me ponía a llorar o les pegaba a Ed y Em de la nada.

Suspiré. Vaya, estoy menostasica.

-¡Que hermosa está mi princesa! – exclamó Tía Esme interrumpiendo mis pensamiento mientras tiraba de Ed hacia arriba. Ambos estaban a inicios de las escaleras y mi tía no parecía muy contenta cuando Mocho pasó por su lado yendo a alcanzar a su dueño.

-Eddy.-lo miré burlona, antes de correr hacia él.

-¿Qué te han hecho en…? – dijo mirando mi cabello con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi mamá…- él entendió.

-¡No quiero bañarme! –La voz de Em resonó en toda la segunda planta.

Tía Esme se estremeció y miró a Ed con el ceño fruncido. -¿Tú también me vas a dar batalla?

Edward negó.

-Bien.-sonrió Tía Esme.- Cielo, ve a bajo y vigila a tus tíos, ¿sí?

Asintiendo, terminé de bajar las escaleras y fui a la sala. Hoy era de esos días en los que el clima era perfecto. La noche parecía un gran manto negro espolvoreado con chispitas de luz, esas que me encantan sobre mis muffins. Había luna llena y un día antes había dejado de nevar. Una sábana blanca cubría el lindo jardín de mi tía Esme que ahora estaba decorado en motivos navideños. Mocho, el perro de un solo testículo de Em, Edward, Emmet y yo habíamos estado haciendo ángeles de nieve en el patio trasero, cerca a nuestro gran roble, hasta que mi mami había decidió apartarme un rato para arreglarme para la fiesta que darían esta noche.

-Odio la navidad.

Y ahí estaba papi colocando más adornos en el arbolito de navidad de espaldas a mí. Refunfuñando, se bajó de la escalera en la que estaba subido para ir por un nuevo juego de luces. –Princesa.-dijo abriendo sus brazos para que fuera hacia él.

-Papi, si sigues diciendo eso Santa no te traerá regalos este año.-lo resondré corriendo a su encuentro.

Tío Andrew apareció por la puerta corrediza que daba al patio delantero, interceptándome en plena carrera.-Lo que pasa Belli-Bells es que tu papá es el Grinch –dijo riendo al haber dejado a mi papi con los brazos extendidos.

Empecé a reír con ganas junto a él, cuando paro de darme besos y empezó con las vueltas. Abrazándolo con fuerza escuché a papi refunfuñar por la poca atención que su propia hija le brindaba.

-Ya baja a mi nuera.-el guapo de mi tío Carlisle entro en la sala cargando varios pufs consigo. Dejándolos a un lado, me tomó de brazos de mi tío para darme un sonoro beso y dejarme en el suelo.- ¿Y qué te parece? –dijo abriendo los brazos para abarcar todo el salón.

-Estas muy lindo, tío.

Su risa profunda retumbó en su pecho, cuando me volvió a apretar en un cálido abrazo.

-Ya ríete como hombre.-dijo tío Andrew golpeándolo por detrás-Y tú Belli-bells, no le mientas. Las niñas buenas no dicen mentiras.

Arrugando el ceño, lo miré con las manos en jarras como veía a tía Leanne hacer cuando lo iba a reprender.-Yo no miento.

Su sonrisa me volvió a confundir, pero tío Carlisle me apartó de él antes de que volviera a molestarme.- En sí lo decía por el salón, hermosa. ¿Te gusta como está quedando?

Asentí reparando en lo linda que estaba quedando la casa. Habían traído un pino enorme del mercado de pinos, y mis tías se habían encargado de colgar de el un sinfín de bolas brillantes, ángeles, renos, y estrellas. Cintas azules y plateadas lo envolvían dándole un toque mágico con la nieve falsa que habían echado en todo el. A Santa le iba a encantar, pensé esperanzada.- Me gusta, pero sólo falta una cosa…

Tío Andrew estaba a punto de botar a mi distraído dad de su silla, cuando se detuvo para observarme.- ¿Y eso es? – dijo instándome a que continuara.

-Leche y galletas.

-¿Qué eso no servía solo para el hada de los dientes? – preguntó tío Carlisle.

Suspiré mirando a los adultos que no sabían nada. Acercándome a mi tío le puse una manita en su mejilla.- Tío, usted es muy hermoso pero no sabe nada de Santa Claus.

-Ni de mujeres.-acotó Andrew consiguiendo que le diera la razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran casi las 12 y el salón de baile estaba lleno de adultos. Risas y pedazos de conversaciones de las que no entendíamos ni pio, salían de ésta junto a la suave melodía de un rico piano. El pasillo hacia la sala principal en donde estaba el gran árbol, estaba despejado. A su derecha, la puerta que daba a la cocina no paraba en su vaivén de ir y venir, con el movimiento del personal que mis tías habían contratado para esa noche. Frente a ese lugar, las grandes puertas del salón de baile estaban abiertas de par en par, siendo nuestro único obstáculo para llegar a nuestra meta.

La puerta de la sala principal al final del pasillo.

Sin esforzarnos mucho podíamos ver que la tenue luz de una habitación iluminada solo por las luces navideñas procedentes del gran árbol, se filtraba por una pequeña rendija de la puerta entre abierta. Nerviosa, busqué la mano de Ed, y él respondió a mí con un ligero apretón. La luz en las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, era escaza, cosa que agradecíamos. Los mozos que entraban y salían de la cocina no reparaban en las caritas nerviosas de los niños sentados en la oscuridad.

-¡Buuu…!

Salté del susto apretándome a Eddy, cuando Em apareció a mi derecha junto a un jadeante Mocho que tiraba de su correa para librarse.

-No debiste traerlo.-dije dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Y que se pierda la diversión?

Eddy apretó mi mano buscando mi mirada.- Ya casi es hora.

La chillona voz de Jessica, sonó a nuestras espaldas. –Nuestros padres se van a molestar.-ella aún seguía vestida como para la fiesta y no dejaba de pegarse a Eddy de una manera que me molestaba mucho.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres.-contesté contenta de que Ed hubiese apoyado mi idea de ir a esperar a Santa al gran salón, y no la tonta idea de Jessica, de quedarnos en la habitación de Ed a jugar al papá y la mamá.

Ella me sacó la lengua y apretó su vaca de peluche, que parecía cebra.-Iré.

Tonta, pensé molesta.

-Y yo también.-susurró Mike, bajando descalzo por las escaleras hasta estar a mis espaldas. El si se había cambiado y estaba en bata al igual que nosotros. Mike, haciendo a Emmy a un lado tomó mi mano y empezó a tirar de ella.

Eddy gruñó a mi lado y volvió a tirar de mí hacia él.- No toques a mi hermana.

Mike se puso rojo pero no bajo la mirada.- ¡No es tu hermana!

-No, pero yo que tú no le daría la contraria.-dijo Emmy tomándolo por los hombros antes de empujarlo con fuerza para que bajara de una vez.

Niños. Rodé los ojos.

Edward empezó a sonreír cuando Mike trastabilló pero se detuvo al ver que Jessica se colgaba de su brazo. Suspirando, me adelante despacio caminando pegada a la pared. Poco a poco me fueron siguiendo, avanzando pegados a la pared en fila india. Estábamos a solo unos pasos de la cocina y unos cuantos pasos más de la sala principal, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

Edward se apresuró a cubrirme la boca con su mano al ver que estaba a punto de gritar. Uno de los mozos había salido cargando una fuente de emparedados haciendo a Em suspirar.

-Ni se te ocurra Emmy.-murmuré bajito cuando él empezó a seguir al mozo. Bueno, en sí a la comida.

Tomándolo de su polera tiré de él junto a Ed. Sus ojos me miraron suplicantes para luego, de un momento a otro, abrirse de par en par con alarma. Una fea sensación, de esas parecidas a las de cuando Ed, Em y yo dormíamos juntos de más niños, me recorrió la espalda.

-No me digas que te hiciste pis.

Emmet arrugó el ceño antes de negar. Edward rió a su lado.

- ¿Entonces qué?-susurré molesta, y él empezó a reírse nervioso de la nada.

El sonido de una fuente estrellándose contra el suelo interrumpió su respuesta, seguido de las maldiciones de tía Leanne y el jaleo de voces irritadas dentro del salón de baile.

Oh, no.

-¡¿Quién soltó al maldito perro? Carlisle, ¡por amor de Dios! ¡Quítale el pavo!

Y esa era mi linda y delicada tía Leanne gritando a todo pulmón.

Santa cachucha.

-¡Corran! – grité aprovechando el gran jaleo.

Las puertas seguían abiertas de par en par cuando cruzamos por ellas y vimos a Mocho corriendo sobre la mesa del bufet botando las cosas a su paso, mientras cargaba consigo parte del pavo en su hocico. Emmet empezó a reír nervioso tras de nosotros cuando llegamos exhaustos a la sala y nos dejamos caer en el suelo.

-Lo van a matar.-dije agitada, apoyándome contra la puerta cerrada.

Sentí a Edward asentir a mi lado y a Emmet lloriquear desde algún lugar en el suelo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó una irritada Jessica, cuando empezamos a arrastrar a Emmet tras uno de los sillones.

-Ahora esperamos.

Pero en realidad no tuvimos mucho que esperar. Estábamos escondidos tras los sillones y teníamos una buena vista del árbol bien iluminado cuando escuchamos unos extraños sonidos de las afueras del salón. Las puertas de cristal estaban abiertas y la luz de la luna, iluminaba bien el descalzo de esa entrada, cuando lo vimos aparecer.

-¿No se supone que baje por la chimenea? – susurró Ed a mi lado, moviéndose nervioso en su sitio.

-Shushh…-bisbiseé.

Santa dio un paso hacia adelante y se balanceó de manera graciosa. Emmy se rió entre dientes a mi costado consiguiendo un golpe de parte de Eddy, o tal vez Jessica.

-¿Qui-Quién está ahí? –gruñó el extraño de amplia barriga y barba blanca.

Sonriendo emocionada abracé a Ed, mientras susurraba.-Es él.

-¡Hip! ¿Quién…?-Santa volteó alarmado al escuchar movimiento pero no midió su fuerza. De un momento a otro ya estaba en el suelo.- ¡Mierda!

-Que grosero.-murmuró Jessica y todos asentimos.

-¿Esta… roncando? – la sorpresa en la voz de Mike se reflejo en todos nuestros rostros. Lastima que los adultos no estuvieran ahí para reprender a Santa por decir groserías.

-Hay que despertarlo…-sugirió Ed.

- ¿Quién irá?

-¡Em! –dijimos Ed y yo a la vez.

Emmet nos miró con una seriedad poco propia de él, antes de que una sonrisa traviesa iluminara su rostro. Dios, creo que no era una buena idea.

Santa había caído de espaldas frente al gran árbol. Las luces de colores bailaban sobre su barba blanca para cuando Emmy llegó a rastras hasta estar frente a él.-Esta muerto creo.-susurró hincándolo con un dedo.

Un fuerte ronquido contradijo su versión.

-Vamos Emmy. Despiértalo.- lo apuré nerviosa.

Asintiendo, Emmy se giró para observar al gran hombre frente a él. Sacándose su zapatilla empezó a retroceder poco a poco de espaldas a nosotros pero con la vista fija en Santa.

-¿Qué va a…? ¡No!

Emmet tiró su zapatilla con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cara de Santa antes de tirarse tras el mueble junto a nosotros.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS? –gritó Santa incorporándose de un salto- Malditos fantasmas.-murmuró sobándose la cara enrojecida por el golpe.

-¿En serio Em? ¿En serio? –gruñí bajito para que solo él me escuchara, pero Emmy seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra las ganas de largarse a reír. Suspirando me centré en observar al hombre que nos podría dejar sin regalos.

Santa gruñó un par de veces más mientras se tambaleaba por la sala e iba sacando cosas de su gran bolsa roja. Nuestros regalos, dijo alguien bajito, pero no pude identificar quién.

-¿Crees que Rudolf esté afuera? –preguntó Em estirándose para ver algo a través de las puertas de cristal.

-Ni lo pienses Emmet.-bufó Ed a su lado.

-Chicos miren.

Mike señaló al frente.

Apoyado en el árbol, Santa sacó un cigarro de su cinturón y se lo colocó en la boca. Buscando dentro de su barba, sacó un pequeño objeto plateado y empezó a agitarlo hasta que de este salió una pequeña llamarada de fuego. Parecía irritado por algo, así que comenzó a decir cosas malas mientras golpeaba el pequeño objeto contra su palma. La llama se disparó quemándole los dedos y Santa dejó caer el pequeño objeto soltando un par de juramentos.

-¡Mira! –gritó Ed, sin importar que nos escuchara pero para esos momentos los gritos de Santa eran más fuertes.

El objeto había caído en cámara lenta sobre su enorme barba, que se prendió fuego en segundos. Santa comenzó a gritar como niña mientras el fuego se extendía por su barriga y empezaba a quemarle la ropa. No me di cuenta que estaba gritando hasta que Ed me sacudió por los hombros y tiró de mi hacia afuera. Cogiendo uno de los cojines me lo paso e hizo lo mismo dándoles al resto.

-¡Vamos! –gritó, poniéndole una zancadilla a Santa que cayó como una gran bolsa de papas al suelo. Ed se paro a un lado y comenzó a atacarlo a cojinazos mientras santa se arrancaba la barba, y los pantalones en ese orden lanzándolos hacia el árbol. De un momento a otro, todos estábamos atacando a santa con los cojines, buscando parar el fuego.

-¿Qué diablos…? –Las luces se encendieron y tío Carlisle entró en el cuarto, seguido de tía Esme.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Niños no! ¡Mi árbol! Carlisle, haz algo.

Tía Esme corrió a separarnos, pero Santa ya no se estaba quemando. En su lugar el gran árbol se había prendido fuego pero de lo concentrados que estábamos en golpear a Santa, no lo habíamos notado. Santa empezó a reír descontrolado, antes de quedarse quieto y no producir ningún sonido más. Tío Carlisle apareció por un lado con un gran balón rojo que empezó a botar un polvo feo que picaba la garganta. Y el fuego se apagó.

-¿Santa murió? – no me di cuenta de lo que preguntaba, cuando sentí las lágrimas bañar mis ojos. Eddy se abrazó a mí, mientras Emmy miraba ceñudo al cuerpo estático de Santa.

-No cariño, él está bien. Hicieron un gran trabajo.-dijo tía Esme limpiándome la mejilla. Pero me costaba creerle.

Poniéndonos a resguardo, regresó hasta donde un ya no tan gordo Santa empezó a roncar de manera escandalosa.- ¿Ves cielo? Tu tío Andrew esta bien.

-¿Tío Andrew? –la voz de Ed salió cortada.

-¿Papi…?

Emmy dio dos pasos al frente cuando su mamá apareció por la puerta, blandiendo un cuchillo roja de la furia.

-¿Dónde está Mocho? Lo vi entrar en este cuarto, y por el amor de Dios, Andrew, esta vez no intentes detenerme. – Tía Leanne soltó un gritito y dejó caer el cuchillo de la impresión.- ¡¿Andrew?

Andrew se removió en medio de su borrachera, sonriendo de manera inocente.- Te lo juro amor… ¡hip!... fue el perro. –balbuceó intentando buscar apoyo en el aire para levantarse, pero volvió a caer sobre la alfombra chamuscada. Pocos segundos después, había vuelto a roncar.

-Tío Andrew es… ¿Santa? –con el ceño fruncido Eddy se dejó caer en suelo. Se veía tan gracioso asi todo confundido, lástima que ahora no tuviera ganas de reír.

- ¡¿Santa? –dijo llamándolo una vez más al ver que éste no se despertaba.

Un silencio incómodo sumió toda la habitación. Los adultos se miraban unos a otros tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para explicarse, cuando el llanto tímido de una niña fue tomando fuerza.- ¿Por qué no se mueve, Eddy? – preguntó Jessica empezando a llorar.

Mike se tiró al suelo y comenzó a patalear.- ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Ahora!

-Shushh –bisbiseó tía Esme.

Tía Leanne empezó a cachetear a tío Andrew para que despertara.-Más te vale que te levantes o sino te dejaré sin sexo en lo que queda del año…

Los ojos de Jessica se abrieron como platos -¡Dijo sexo!

Em, Ed y yo bufamos.-Siempre dicen esa palabra.

-Pero luego te dicen que no lo repitas.- agregó Em.

Y ahí estaba otra de las cosas que no entendíamos. ¿Por qué decían ciertas palabras frente a nosotros si luego no querían que las repitiéramos? A ellos parecía funcionarles muy bien cuando se querían comunicar. Claro que cada una parecía causar una reacción diferente, como por ejemplo: cuando papi decía "mierda", mama ponía cara de querer arrancarle la cabeza con lo que tuviera a la mano, entonces nosotros comprendíamos que "mierda" era una mala palabra; o cuando decía "pescar" o "salida de hombres", mami solía contestarle "¿mejor por qué no te mudas al bosque?" o en el otro caso "saldré con las chicas", ambas respuestas ponían de mal humor a papá, así que ambas palabras no eran ni malas ni muy buenas, pero era mejor no usarlas por si acaso. ¡Oh!, ¡oh! y la mejor de todas era esta palabra "sexo", ya que no podemos saber hasta ahora si es una buena o mala palabra. Emmy dice que depende del tono de voz que emplee, porque cuando su mami se lo dice a tío Andrew con tono alegre o meloso, tío Andrew se pone como loco o menciona que Andrecito ya está emocionado y expectante, ya saben, su mascota invisible. Pero cuando se lo dice como ahora, en ese tono enojado, tío Andrew se encoje en su sitio como si hubiera matado a un gatito. Y eso es realmente malo.

-¡Jo, jo, hip!- ¿No les dije que es una palabra mágica?, reí por dentro. Tío Andrew se incorporó como un resorte, y miro a tía Leanne con una amplia sonrisa-¿quieres tu…-hip-… regalo?

-Oh por Dios…

Tirando de tía Leanne la sentó sobre su regazo. –Dime, ¿has sido una buena niña? – Dijo moviendo sus cejas de manera cómica.

-¿Entonces tu papá es Santa? –suspiró Jessica mirando a Emmy en busca de respuestas.

La risa de tío Andrew llamo la atención de todos en la sala. Mirando a Jessica como si no fuera más que un chichón de piso, dijo.- Mírala amor, la pobre niña no sabe que Santa no existe –hip- y seguro también cree en el hada de los dientes…

-¡Andrew, cállate!

-¿Santa no existe? –preguntó Jessica empezando a llorar -¿Y el hada de los dientes tampoco?

Tío Andrew asintió.-Pero no llores pequeña, no te preocupes –hip- que te he traído –arrugó el ceño- no, no te traje nada- hip- pero espera –dijo gateando en calzoncillos hasta sus donde estaban tirados sus pantalones chamuscados. Buscando dentro de estos sacó su billetera mientras los adultos veían con los abiertos los corazoncitos en de su ropa interior.- ¿aceptas billetes de 100?

Jessica reanudó el llanto y tía Leanne empezó a darle de cojinazos a tío Andrew para que se callara de una vez por todas. Mike comenzó a gritar por su mamá con más fuerza. Eddy se dejó caer en el suelo mientras musitaba "Santa no existe". Emmet se cruzó de brazos mientras decía molesto, "yo quiero que Santa exista, tiene que traerle otro testículo a Mocho". Y yo empecé a llorar sin saber en realidad por qué lo hacia.

El aullido de un perro se alzó en la noche desde algún lugar desde fuera de la casa y pensé que por lo menos, Mocho aún seguía vivo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya sé, soy de lo peor pero no importa.

Muchas gracias a **Dark Thalassa** por betear este capítulo. Love u ami ^^.

Ahora si, ¿reviews?


End file.
